Nooroo
Nooroo is a minor antagonist/anti-hero in the animated series Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. He is the kwami of the Butterfly Miraculous, who helps anyone who possesses it to transform into a butterfly-themed superhero. Although desiring to use his powers only for good, he currently assists his master Gabriel Agreste in his quest to steal the Miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir by helping him transform into the supervillain Hawk Moth. He is voiced by Ben Diskin, who also voices Bruce from Codename Kids Next Door, Szayel Aporro Granz from Bleach, Death Gun from Sword Art Online II, Kaneo Takarada from Kill la Kill, Boris Badenov from The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2018 series), Skaar from Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H., Venom from Spider-Man (2017 series), 627 from Stitch!, Orion from Bomberman 64 and Ma'alefa'ak from Young Justice. History Past Thousands of years prior to the series, Nooroo and the other Kwamis travelled the universe, unable to interact with any creatures, particularly humans. This was until a mage forged the Miraculouses, so Nooroo and the others could both interact with mankind and grant them the ability to transform into heroes; Nooroo and the Butterfly Miraculous able to give a person the ability to grant other people superpowers. However, Master Fu eventually made a mistake that resulted in the Guardian's Temple being destroyed and the Butterfly Miraculous, Peacock Miraculous and Miraculous Spellbook being lost, Nooroo along with them. Decades later, through unknown means, Gabriel Agreste acquired all three items and decided to use the Butterfly Miraculous for himself. Season 1 In "Ladybug and Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)", Nooroo explains the usage of the Miraculouses throughout history to his new master, and that the two most powerful Miraculouses of all are that of the Ladybug and Cat, which possess the power of creation and destruction. He then explains that whoever wields both at the same time will be granted ultimate power. Gabriel declares that he wants to acquire said power, and asks Nooroo to remind him of the abilities the Butterfly Miraculous can give him, and he does so. Gabriel then proclaims that he wants to use the Butterfly Miraculous to create supervillains instead of superheroes, as to lure out the users of the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses. Nooroo responds that the Miraculouses are only to be used for good. However, Gabriel tells Nooroo that he is his master and therefore must do what he says, and Nooroo sadly complies. He transforms his master, who takes up the identity of Hawk Moth. As this happens, Wayzz senses Nooroo and his powers being used for evil, and Master Fu grants Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses in response. Season 2 In "The Collector", when Gabriel finds that his son Adrien had stolen and later lost the Miraculous Spellbook, he creates an Akuma and then detransforms. Nooroo is confused as to why his master did so. Gabriel states that, in order to lead Ladybug and Cat Noir away from potentially discovering his identity, he needs to "become someone else", and temporarily renounces the Butterfly Miraculous, sucking Nooroo back inside of it. Later, once Gabriel successfully leads Ladybug and Cat Noir from discovering his identity with his Akumatized form of The Collector and then gets the Miraculous Spellbook back from Marinette, he re-enters his lair and summons Nooroo again. Nooroo greets his master and helps him transform back into Hawk Moth, who soliloquies about how he fooled his enemies and will eventually steal their Miraculouses one day. In "Gorizilla", as Gabriel enters his lair, Nooroo questions if his master really believes that his son could be Cat Noir. Gabriel responds that he doesn't know, but there is only one way the both of them can be sure. Gabriel then calls upon Nooroo to transform him into Hawk Moth, and soon Akumatizes Adrien's bodyguard into Gorizilla. In "Syren", Nooroo is questioned by Gabriel as to how he can obtain new powers after witnessing Ladybug and Cat Noir defeat Syren using underwater abilities. Nooroo says that Kwamis do not know the recipes to modify their powers. Gabriel, aware that the recipes were inside the Miraculous Spellbook, asks Nooroo if he can read it. Nooroo explains that only a Guardian can, prompting his master to declare that he will find the Guardian of the Miraculouses. In "Sandboy", it was Nooroo's 3500th cycle and he wanted to go out for a little while for his birthday, but Gabriel denied this request and even momentarily had his lips sealed shut so that he couldn't communicate as a "joke". Later, after the other Kwamis' failed attempt at contacting Nooroo and Sandboy's defeat, Gabriel tells Nooroo that he hopes he liked his friends' birthday gift, as now he knows that they are close and numerous and vows to capture them all. Season 3 In "Party Crasher", Nooroo is seen alongside Gabriel as he speaks to his wife Emilie in his respiratory, promising that thanks to his Akumas, he will eventually obtain Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses and erase their past mistakes. Gabriel then tells Nooroo that the butterflies he's been growing are ready to be harvested. While harvesting, the power in the Agreste mansion goes off, forcing Gabriel and Nooroo to go back up in the elevator. However, the elevator stops working halfway through, and in order to break out, Gabriel transforms into Hawk Moth. In "Stormy Weather 2", when Gabriel comments on the negative emotion he senses being familiar, Nooroo suggests that it may be Adrien's and advises Gabriel to spend more time with his son. Gabriel tells him that everything he's ever done is to make Adrien happy again, though Nooroo points out that if he continues on his evil path, he may end up losing him. However, Gabriel refuses to listen and magically seals Nooroo's mouth shut. In "Ladybug", after Gabriel's plan goes awry due to Nathalie's declining health, Nooroo watches as Gabriel takes the Peacock Miraculous from her with a concerned expression on his face. Later, he sees Nathalie take the Peacock Miraculous from a sleeping Gabriel but says nothing as Nathalie gestures for him to hush. However, when Gabriel wakes up and discovers Nathalie and the Peacock Miraculous gone, he asks Nooroo why he didn't wake him up, to which Nooroo says that he couldn't bring himself to as he had been sleeping so peacefully. Personality Nooroo is a kind and knowledgeable being, who willingly shares information to those who wish to know it, and helps out when he can. Even so, he doesn't like the fact that Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth wants to use his powers for evil, but still follows his orders, due to not having a choice in the matter. Quotes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Trivia *As an abstract creature, Nooroo technically has no definable gender, despite being referred to as male. **In the Korean and Turkish dubbed versions of the series, Nooroo is referred to as female. ***In the Hebrew dubbed version of the first season of the series, he was also referred to as female. *Unlike all other Kwamis seen thus far (Tikki, Plagg, Wayzz, Trixx, Pollen, Sass, Duusu, Roaar, Daizzi, Longg, Ziggy, Barkk, Stompp, Kaalki, Fluff, Xuppu, Mullo & Orikko etc.), Nooroo's name has two doubles instead of one. *The swirl on Nooroo's head resembles the proboscis of a moth or butterfly. *In "'Sandboy", Nooroo turns 3500 circles old (every circle lasting several hundred of years). *He is the kwami of transmission. *His voice actor, Ben Diskin, also voices three other characters of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir: Sass, Nino Lahiffe/Carapace and Max Kanté/Pegasus. *He and Duusu are currently the only known Kwamis who have fallen into the hands of a villain. Navigation Category:Affably Evil Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Fallen Heroes Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Minion Category:Necessary Evil Category:Genderless Category:Scapegoat Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Omniscient Category:Monsters Category:Immortals Category:Pawns Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Tragic Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Magic Category:Cowards Category:Grey Zone Category:Remorseful Category:On & Off Category:Amoral Category:Betrayed Category:Anti-Villain Category:Neutral Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Honorable Category:Evil from the Past Category:Symbolic